Steampunk Witch re-write
by Hikari Nova
Summary: A loving aunt and the introduction of the tech heavy steampunk culture at a young age changes the life of Azalea Potter and her best friend and sister in all but blood Hermione. Fem Harry, Smart harry, Steampunk fem Harry and Hermione, Loving Petunia
1. Chapter 1 Re-write

**Here's a Re-Write of my Steampunk Witch fic that i've written up while my net was down due to the weather**

 **{Line Break}**

Petunia Evans watched her 7 year old niece sew an outfit that was interesting in her eyes and she was wondering where she got the idea from as she didn't think he niece had an interest in victorian style clothing.

"Azalea dear what are you making?" Petunia asks causing Azalea looks up at her and smiles.

"Some of the girls at school have been coming to school with dresses from what they called was from something called Steampunk that their parents bought them" Azalea says as she sighs as she messes up.

"What is this Steampunk Azalea?" Petunia asks curious about what her niece was talking about knowing just from some of the things scattered about the young girl's room it didn't involve magic as she helped Azalea to undo her mistake getting another smile from her niece.

"Oh it's really pretty the book I managed to find about it says that it is a mixture of Victorian and futuristic designs" Azalea says brightly as she fishes the book out of her book bag and hands it over to Petunia to look it over as she went back to her sewing as Petunia opened the book and started to read only stopping every now and then to help her niece Azalea either undo a mistake or help her do a pattern.

Petunia looked up from the book when she finished it and smiled at her niece before laying a comforting hand on the young girls shoulder.

"I'll help you make some dresses seeing as we have the whole weekend to make them and on Monday I'll see about getting some money from your trust fund your parents set up before they died to buy more things for us to make more of these dresses for not only you but also myself what do you say?" Petunia says only to be knocked over by her ecstatic niece, It was times like these that made Petunia happy that she not only made up with her young sister but also dumped that rude oaf of a man called Vernon Dursley who she last herd had become a mean and spiteful man against everyone or everything not white and British he also seemed to have a psychotic hatred towards anything even remotely related to magic or 'freakish' which to him was 99% of the world and the last she herd he had gotten his secratery pregnant.

It was a strangely cloudless Monday when Petunia brought Azalea to school while said girl was humming happily with one of her new Steampunk dresses that she and her aunt made over the weekend it was black with brass detailing that they had to buy as a shop that sold things for people making their own steampunk clothing it also had on display clothing that could be bought as well and as she got out of the car she gave her aunt a hug before she ran over to her friend who was a classic book worm Hermione Granger, Before she started to chat the other girls ear off about the 2 dresses that she and her aunt had managed to make over the weekend and how they had a 3rd dress halfway finished.

Once Petunia had dropped Azalea off at school she drove into London and to Caring Cross where she parked across the road from the Leaky Cauldron where she with held a sigh at seeing the dingy pub that was the mundane entrance to the wizarding shopping district.

"Good day miss what can I do for you?" asked the barman as Petunia entered the tavern.

"I need to get into Diagon Alley to go to Gringotts" Petunia says before smiling abit forcefully due to once again how dingy the pub looked "could you open the entrance up for me please?"

"Of course just give me a minute" the barman says as he calls out to someone that he'll be back in a moment and for them to man the counter.

"Right this way miss" the barman says once he herd the confirmation to his call before he leads Petunia out back towards the wall before opening it.

"There you go Diagon Alley hope you business at Gringotts goes well." the Barman says as he heads back into the tavern while Petunia heads towards the large marble building while ignoring the mass of people in the street.

 **{Line Break}**

 _{Azalea age: 10}_

Azalea looked at her best friend Hermione and smiled it had taken her almost 2 years to get Hermione into Steampunk but she was happy more so when Hermione had started asking her if it was possible to make real life versions of the Steampunk technology something they had both been looking into along with their families and finally just 2 months ago they had started working on a small 2 person Steampunk style aircraft, Unknown to them their magic was aiding them due to their desire and want for their aircraft to work by having them spot or think about how to get what they needed to work done as they wanted to make it themselves but it was slow going as they ether had to find the parts they wanted to had to wait for ether Dan and Emma Granger Hermione's parents or Petunia Evans Azalea's Aunt to order them but even then they would only order the parts if the 2 girls couldn't find what they needed it also didn't hurt that their project was also forcing them to learn high school and beyond things that both Hermione's parents and Azalea's aunt approved of.

"So what do you think Aunt Emma and Uncle Dan are going to do for your 11th birthday Hermione?" Azalea asks Hermione who smiled at her best friend who had been her best friend since she was 7 and had called her mum and dad aunt and uncle since she was 8 due to the fact they rarely was apart beyond when they had to go home for the night and wasn't allowed to have a sleep over or one of them was sick something that rarely happened which both set of guardians was really thankful for as both girls tended to be cranky when sick when they wasn't sleeping.

"More then likely a small party with just us, you and aunt Petunia Azalea" Hermione says having gotten over her bossy attitude over the years due to being friends with the seemingly Steampunk crazed younger girl, not that she had much right to talk as Azalea had managed to get her just as hooked on Steampunk.

Everyone blinked as there was a knock on the door as everyone had just sat down to eat a slice of Hermione's birthday cake causing Dan to sigh as he stood up and walked to the door wondering who was knocking and as he opened the door Dan had to blink before sighing.

"You're a Hogwarts teacher right?" He received a stunned nod from what appeared to normally be a stern woman" Petunia told us about your school when she noticed our Hermione performing what she said was accidental magic" Dan says as he lets the woman in.

When Minerva McGonagall had decided to take the Hogwarts Letter to the muggle born girl she didn't expect to find Lily's older sister Petunia there nor did she expect to find young Azalea Potter chatting away with the young muggle born witch with both girls the girls parents and Petunia wearing oddly designed Victorian era clothing.

"Both Azalea and Hermione have been made aware of magic since last year and Dan and Emma have been aware for that same amount of time while Azalea has offered up sponsoring Hermione under her family name and paying for both her own and Hermione's Hogwarts tuitions mainly because in her own words Hermione is the sister she never got to have to her" Petunia says causing the pair of girls to stop chatting and look towards the adults before going back to chatting with each other about how long it would take for them to be able to finish their airship project.

"Miss. Evans could you please explain to me the clothing style that you, miss Potter, miss Granger and her parents are wearing please" Minerva asks Petunia who just smiles at the older woman understanding the frustration the older woman was feeling seeing as modern clothes was very different from the Victorian era and steapunk clothing.

"It's called Steampunk it's a mixture of Victorian era clothes and technology…" Petunia rubbed the bridge of her nose before adding "I can't explain it very well but the book stores in London should have books on Steampunk and the culture that's based on it" getting an understanding nod from Minerva as it did seem hard to explain what Steampunk seems to be and at least the 2 girls was wearing decent if odd clothes unlike most of the muggle born and muggle raised children she's seen in Diagon Alley lately, some of the clothes she had seen was nearing indecent.

"Would it be possible for me to pick my things up as well for Hogwarts?" Azalea asks causing the adults to look at to 2 young girls.

"Well it would be a bit unorthodox but I can put down that you'll be attending Hogwarts next year with young miss Granger but you won't be allowed to get a wand until your 11th birthday" Minerva answers Azalea getting a cheer from both girls.

"We'll go pick up your Hogwarts supplies next weekend girls, as I know the way as I've had to make use of the trust vault Azalea's parents set up for her to help fuel her Steampunk clothing creations though I do get the feeling she and Hermione had been spending the funds on a new project of theirs that don't involve clothes" Petunia says causing both girls to blush as they had in fact been putting part of their allowances meant to fuel their clothing creations.

Petunia had the send a stern look at Azalea when she noticed a gleam in the girl's eyes.

"You are not to waste your family fortune on Steampunk" Petunia says sternly getting a giggle from Azalea.

"I won't auntie I was just thinking about how we'll get Hermione away from any bookstores since she'll have me backing her finances due to her being my sister in all but blood" Azalea says happily as she hugs Hermione to show she was only teasing the older girl.

 **{Line Break}**

 **Now I'm sure some will be wondering what the difference is between this and the old one and i'll just state that this version got more details in it that was missing from the old version**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's c hapter 2 it's written while my internet is cut so pardon any spelling or grammar errors as my PC's word docs do NOT had spell or grammar correctors as i relied on online ones to find them *sighs* damn greedy A-Holes I paid the bills yet got another that was double what it should have been the month after and when my mum called in about it it's due to them 'not' getting the payment...it was DONE via the bank so how can they NOT get it?!

 **{Line Break}**

Minerva McGonagal did not know what to make of Azalea Potter and her muggleborn friend Hermione whoes clothes drew curious stares but they wasn't looked at like many wizards and witches would've been in fact they got complimented from some of the people who they passed even some of the older people who would've grown up with parents or grandparent who had lived through queen victoria's reign having come the weekend after her last visit to help the grown ups out seeing as the most Petunia had seen was gringotts bank when she had to set up the stripend to be sent to a muggle trust in her niece's name for easy access and care for Azalea.

"I bet you're wondering why we are not being looked at like we're not weird it's because this is how me and Hermione have been dressing for years and it's not all that rare to see my aunt or Hermione's parents dressed up as well at least when they don't have work to do" Azalea says startling Minverva out of her thoughts.

"I...see and i take it you're planning on introducing this...steampunk" Minerva pauses at the word to look at Azalea who nods her head "this steampunk clothing and culture to the wizarding world?" Minerva asks getting a nod from both girls this time.

"Yup if there's not steampunk then we'll be spreading the joy that is steampunk to the magicals" Azalea says as Hermione chimes in "She will after all she got me into it even if it took awhile for her to do so" as she rememebered when a 7 year old Azalea got into the steampunk lifestyle and then spent most of the year wearing Hermione down enoguh to try it out and it's since become something that both girls love.

"Right we'll try to get your school supplies before the both of you start converting people to steampunk" Petunia says in amusement at her niece's and her best friend/sister in all but blood anticts and wouldn't surprise the woman if by the end of the year if there was more steampunk converts within hogwarts.

"Well I guess that the coming years are going to be interesting at Hogwarts" Minerva says to herself as she leads the group intot he Leaky Couldren and then into the main shopping street Diagon Alley and then unto Gringotts to withdraw the Galleans, Sickles and Knuts to pay for the 2 girls school supplies and it was in this trip that Minerva pegged both girls as Ravenclaws as they nearly had to drag the pair of girls out of the bookstore Florace and Blotts though it did sadden her that the daughter of 2 of her lions wouldn't be joining her house.

Minerva also noted that Azalea and Hermione also spent alot of time looking for difference bits and bobs that they kept saying would be perfect for this or that though she did repeatedly hear them talking about a steampunk style airship they was building and as hoping to get finished before they went off to Hogwarts that had gotten Minerva wondering just what the girls did in their spare time outside of making their interesting clothing and Minerva would openly admit she was interested in the girls clothing having spent the time between her visiting the girls and returning to take them shoppingher research had actually intriged her friend and the Charms Professor Fillius Flitwick who had some friends who dabbled in it for fun.

 **{Line Break}**

Short chapter but *sighs* due to the whole net bill issue my want to write is down :( but i hope y ou all enjoyed it


End file.
